Piotr Rasputin (Earth-5311)
Colossus' current whereabouts and whether he still serves under Captain Kitty aboard the Abdul Alhazred remains unknown. | Powers = Colossus is gifted with the superhuman ability to convert the tissue of his entire body into an organic steel-like substance, granting him superhuman strength and a high degree of resistance to bodily harm. This substance, resembling organic steel, is of unknown composition but appears to be analogous to osmium and to carbon steel. He is able to transform into this armor-like state at will (the process is virtually instantaneous) and remain in that form for an as yet undetermined amount of time. Once in his armored form he remains so until he consciously wills himself back to normal. If he is rendered unconscious, however, he spontaneously reverts to his normal form. While in his armored state, Colossus possesses the same degree of mobility that he does in his normal form. Invulnerability. The process by which Colossus transforms himself to armored form and back (including his gain of additional mass from an unknown, perhaps extra-dimensional, force) remains unknown. Colossus cannot become partially or selectively armored; his body is either entirely converted or not. Even his eyes become steel-like; his eyeballs can withstand and deflect the impact of a .45 caliber bullet. In his armored form Colossus is highly resistant to most forms of bodily harm. His armor is capable of withstanding ballistic penetration, including that of a 110 millimeter Howitzer shell. He could survive a collision with a loaded, one-ton flatbed truck at 100 miles per hour or an explosion of 450 pounds of TNT. He can survive extremes of temperature from 70 degrees above absolute zero (-390 degrees Fahrenheit) to approximately 9000 Fahrenheit. However, it is theorized that above the latter temperature, his armored form would begin to melt. Colossus's armored form cannot rust under normal Earth conditions. Colossus is in unusually fine physical health, permitting the transition back and forth from his normal organic flesh state to his armored form to occur with minimal stress on his system. His normal lungs are capable of holding his breath for 3.6 minutes. In the past he has exhibited a minimal or nonexistent need to breathe while in his armored state. However, it is believed that he could not survive for long in a vacuum. His endurance and speed are somewhat greater in his armored form. The origin of Colossus' superhuman abilities remain unknown. Whether he acquired his powers as an accident of birth, or the result of mystical enchantment remains unknown. This version of Colossus is not a mutant. | Abilities = Colossus is a skilled hand-to-hand combatant and is proficient in all skills relating to sea travel, cartography, marine life and piracy. | Strength = In his normal human form Peter Rasputin possesses the normal human strength of a man of his age, height, and build who engages in intensive regular exercise. As Colossus he can left (press) at least 70 tons under optimal conditions. As a teenager Colossus was able to lift(press) 70 tons. As an adult he is now somewhere between the 90-100 class. | Weaknesses = | Equipment = | Transportation = The Abdul Alhazred | Weapons = | Notes = * First mate Colossus' existence is predicated by the theory that whenever an individual creates an idea, that idea manifests itself as reality in an alternate dimension. * As Colossus is a representation of Kitty Pryde's ideal fantasy, he is devoutly loyal to his Captain. * Colossus speaks in a Russian dialect, despite the fact that there is likely no such country as Russia in his native world. | Trivia = | Links = }}